


friday shenanigans

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, As usual JJP soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Teenage Dorks, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Jaebeom watched Youtube videos of couples acting like they’re mad at their partner and gave it a try.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	friday shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back after a month?!

**  
**  
**  
** ** **

Fridays - well, _Fridays_ after school will always be scheduled for the two of them to stay at Jinyoung’s dorm for dinner and _Fridays_ were always meant for catching up. Sometimes they do movie dates, which of course is just an excuse for them to make out on the couch. 

Nowadays, Jinyoung has been really busy with his workload that for the three consecutive Fridays, he has been zoning out or nodding whenever Jaebeom asked him what he wanted to eat. 

One time, Jaebeom tested if Jinyoung was really listening to him, so after barging inside his boyfriend’s room, he showed the containers with food and started asking him what he wanted to eat. Jinyoung nodded with almost everything and after a while Jaebeom asked if he wanted to ‘eat this’ pointing at himself, and Jinyoung eagerly shook his head which earned him a pillow on his face. 

Jinyoung tried to make sure he still has some sanity left after reading books and studies of human behavior - _ironic_ , so he knew when to stop. After a while, he sometimes looked at Jaebeom who watched movies on his laptop waiting for him. 

_So adorable_ , is what echoes on his mind every time Jaebeom sits on the bed with his knees up and his chin resting on them. 

“Hyung, you don’t have to wait for me if you’re sleepy already. We talked about this.” Jinyoung muttered as he started fixing his books and walked his way to Jaebeom. 

“‘M not sleepy.”

“Yeah, _you’re not sleepy_ , I can see the bags under your eyes and you’re trying to stop yourself from yawning in front of me.”

“‘M just tired, but not sleepy. There’s a difference, Jinyoungie.” Jaebeom opened his arms to welcome Jinyoung on his chest. As the younger obliged, the two were left alone with the movie Fight Club in the background. 

“I promise, next Friday, we’ll both schedule whatever you want.”

Jaebeom hummed and hugged Jinyoung tightly as an answer. They consider Fridays to be the most important day of the week. Both of them work on weekends to have enough allowance to cover their future endeavors, they meet on campus during break time and lunch, which of course is just a neutral thing spent on either studying together or eating, but _Fridays_ , Fridays are for them. 

As another week passed by, the two of them decided to spend the next Friday at Jaebeom’s dorm instead, since the older insisted on cooking their special dinner rather than ordering take outs, which of course Jinyoung agreed to. They both missed eating home food. 

Jinyoung opened Jaebeom’s door holding his books and his backpack on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I think you’re in the wrong room. This is a _FriDate_ not a study session.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he passed by Jaebeom in the kitchen to put his things on top of his study table. “I told you not to call it a ‘FriDate’, hyung.”

“- and my professor gave us a paper due in three days, I’ll just write an outline before dinner and then I’m all good. I promise.”

Jaebeom hummed as an answer, “All right, don’t worry. Finish what you can. I’m still preparing dinner. Put your bag in the bedroom.”

~~~~~~~

The couple ate their dinner in peace. Jinyoung surprisingly kissed his boyfriend with glee when he saw the kimchi jjigae in the dining table, which was returned enthusiastically with a smooch and told him to eat a lot. Most of the time they talk about their professors’ absolute terror workload, which they both dread considering they’re both TA’s.

From time to time they talk about moving in together which they both agreed upon after finishing this semester. Either they move to a bigger dorm room which is comfortable since it’s near the campus, or get an apartment which was meant for more commute, but more places to look around.

After they finished dinner, Jinyoung asked to be excused for a while before they started the movie date. He once again promised to be there before it starts.

Jaebeom on the other hand, understood how much their schedule overlapped with each other. 

He never really cared if they watch the movie or not, as long as they have this day together doing whatever they want was enough. He knew Jinyoung wouldn’t be there even before the movie starts, so he started pacing around his dorm - cleaning the dishes, fixing his own books, which then led him to complete his chores and stare at the television. 

He didn’t want to disturb Jinyoung when he studies, so he tried his best to remain awake. He stumbled upon Youtube and saw some recommendations of either animals or quick desserts. He then played a specific compilation of videos wherein the partner acts like they’re mad with their partner and they refuse to kiss or talk to them. 

He snorted with the idea. It was childish. Jinyoung would probably just sulk and pout the rest of the night if he ever did it to him. _But of course_ Jaebeom’s mind circulated the idea and tried to test it. Either he goes inside his room and pretends like he’s about to get something and ignore his boyfriend or wait for Jinyoung in the living room and act like he’s not around. 

After ten minutes of waiting, he shrugged the idea of Jinyoung moving in the living room, so he went to his room to pretend like he was about to get something important. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry just a little more I’m almost done.”

Jaebeom continued to look for a specific hoodie in his wardrobe which he knew was at Jinyoung’s room.

“Hyung? What are you trying to look for?”

“Do you want my help?” Jinyoung stood from the bed and moved towards Jaebeom.

“What are you looking for anyway?”

Jaebeom continued to ignore the younger. It was getting hard for him to make a straight face and ignore his boyfriend.

“Hyung?”

“Is there something wrong?” Jinyoung poked Jaebeom’s right shoulder to prevent the older from checking his wardrobe. 

“Are you ignoring me, Jaebeom hyung?” 

Jaebeom knew that tone in Jinyoung’s voice and he used it to him every time the younger wanted something, which of course in return he compels to.

What he did not know was when he turned around, he was faced by a then pleading Jinyoung, trying his best not to drop a tear. It all went downhill when Jinyoung started sniffling - “Are you mad? I’m sorry, hyung. I was so busy I didn’t know what time it was.”

Jaebeom immediately panicked from seeing Jinyoung cry that he realized he definitely fucked up the prank. He quickly grumbled to himself to stop watching stupid Youtube videos.

“No, no, Jinyoung I’m so sorry it was just a prank. Don’t cry.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was a joke. I’m so sorry, baby. I was watching this video where they refuse to talk to their partner and the other one pouts and I thought it was cute, but now I realized it wasn’t because you started crying- and I’m just - I’m so sorry, Jinyoungie.”

Jaebeom tried to explain his shenanigan which ended up with him apologizing for the whole ten minutes.

“So you thought it was funny?”

Jaebeom nodded.

“Okay, that’s it, hyung. Get out. Sleep on the couch tonight!”

“But... Jinyoung, this is my room?”

“Nope. You. Couch. Now.” Jinyoung turned away from Jaebeom and returned to his papers and laptop scattered on the bed. 

After getting distracted by who knows how long, Jinyoung closed his laptop instead, grabbed two pillows and a blanket in his arms. 

“Why is my boyfriend so stupid?”

When he reached the living room, he saw that the lights were out and Jaebeom was curled on his couch hugging a throw pillow. Jaebeom’s keys were in front of the table, but he never barged in to stop Jinyoung from finishing his stuff. 

He threw the blanket on Jaebeom’s sleeping figure before gently holding his head to place the pillow underneath him. “Are you stupid, hyung? You’re not, right? Then why do you do stupid things?”

Jinyoung tried to move Jaebeom to the side of the couch and lie down next to him. He fixed their blanket up their shoulders and made sure it was covering Jaebeom’s whole body. He poked his boyfriend’s cheeks and held him. 

“You’re freezing out here, hyung.”

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebeom to pull him closer. He pressed his face against Jaebeom’s chest with a contented sigh. 

“‘M sorry Jinyoungie. I love you.”

“I’m sorry too, hyung. I love you.”

**  
**  
**  
** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated!  
> I'm finally back after a month. I'll try to write more soon. How's everybody doing?  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> 


End file.
